1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to health management of individuals and, more particularly to, a health management system that provides an interface between a plurality of expert trainers and a market place of individuals.
2. Description of Related Art
The importance of health management in today's society is well understood. One of the important ways of achieving good health is physical exercise. A number of studies in recent years have revealed the benefits of regular physical exercise. However, if the physical exercise regimen is not correctly followed, then the beneficial effects of physical exercise may be negated.
Therefore, expert trainers are preferred to guide an individual for performing various health exercises and to teach about the correct forms and techniques of physical exercises. The presence of a trainer helps an individual to perform the correct exercising activities and improve the performance of a physical act. The trainer detects and corrects the faults occurring in the physical exercise performance of the individual and instructs the correct manner of performing the exercise. The trainee is therefore considerably dependent upon the skill and experience of the trainer or coach. Moreover, when any exercise movement is fast and complex it may be difficult for the coach to accurately analyze the exercise movement.
Presently, several types of exercising equipment are available that are capable of monitoring and measuring various exercising movements of a person. Further, some types of equipment are capable of monitoring various parameters of the human body such as temperature, pulse, heart rate, blood pressure, movement and the like in order to help the trainer guide the trainee more efficiently. However, this equipment are typically available in a gymnasium and the physical presence of a trainer is still required. Further, in order to obtain the benefits of monitoring of the exercise, the trainee generally has to visit the gymnasium at frequent intervals. This can be inconvenient, particularly when the gymnasium is not located near the user. Further, one gym instructor may attend to the needs of many gym users and hence, each user may not really have the benefit of personal coaching.
Some of the conventional solutions for the above-mentioned problems involve providing various training programs at the user end, so that the user may learn the exercising techniques from these programs. However, success of a training program depends, in part, on the user's technique. The user might not practice the correct motions, and the timings of his/her motion might not be correct. Also, the number of repetitions of a motion might also not be optimal.
Also known in the art are systems and methods for autonomous training, interactive exercise monitoring systems wherein a trainee is trained via a scripted form of training exercise. Input parameters are gathered during a training exercise being performed by the trainee through various types of sensing devices such as sensors placed in running shoes to measure the distance and number of calories burned, heart rate sensors in treadmills and stair steppers, and armband sensors to measure the number of steps taken. However, a feedback on the correct exercise form and a technique of performing exercise is generally not provided by these systems. Further, these systems typically do not set goals for the user to achieve and do not provide any information on how to set a goal and achieve it. These systems also tend to lack in providing a provision to guide the user on the optimal time to switch on to the next exercise, or on how much appropriate weight is to be lifted during a particular exercise in real time. Hence, the user may find difficulty in maintaining proper form and technique. Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved system, which eliminates the drawbacks of conventional solutions.